The invention relates broadly to hopper structures having discharge gates or doors for regulating the discharge of the materials from the hopper structure. More specifically the invention relates to an improved locking mechanism which will securely lock the hopper door in a closed position and which can easily be manipulated to an open position for discharging materials.